Rebecca Osigara
Rebecca Osigara is an NPC played by Red Rose in Slumbering Power. She is a Phys Ed and Health Teacher of Kōtōgakkō High School. As well as Swim Club Coach. Description In her introduction, she was described as a very pretty and almost perfect woman. Her anatomical biology as a Shabti woman results in her standing at a considerable height of 6'2. Although she looks very human on the outset. Her outfit is well kept and very formal to her position as School Faculty at Kōtōgakkō High School. Personality She seems to be a genuinely nice person, much like Akane Suguri. Her taught subjects known are Health and Physical Education, as well as performing her role as Swim Club Coach on the side. All of which, she seems incredibly passionate about, caring deeply for the students who attend her classes. Though she is known to some students to have a Berserk Button. Phys Ed It seems that in her Phys Ed class, her personality differs greatly from any other time. She adopts a no-nonsense attitude and shows off her more colorful vocabulary. This side of her shows her as a type of girl befitting a certain trope. Relationships Tim Brookes Tim Brookes is a member of Mrs. Osigara's Swim Club and Phys Ed class. He actually severely under performed during the tryouts for the Swim Club but likely saved himself after an extraordinary performance in her Physical Education class, likely saving his selection for Swim Club. Tim Brookes seems the least shaken and most inspired by the determination of Rebecca Osigara in the group. Caleb Anthony Caleb Anthony is a member of her Physical Education class. Though irrelevant to his more focused classes of Robotics and Engineering, he seems serious in his application due his to faith in Vanara tradition, of which including the upkeep of a well toned body. Despite performing wonderfully in his first impression with her, she still encouraged him to push himself further, in a hot blooded manner. Likely because she saw the obstacles ahead as a small challenge to him. Vincent Occhi Rebecca Osigara actually managed to make Vincent visibly cautious of her, though succumbing to her practices, he does perform to the best of his abilities in her classes. Even going as far to attend her Swim Club practices to support his friend, Tim. It seems Osigara inspired Vincent to push out the best in himself through force. Akane Suguri Akane has only seen Osigara in the environment of the Health class, whereas she reveres Akane splendidly for her hard work and good quality of learning. Though it is possible that Akane brings back the best in Osigara since, having the self-inflicted duty of delivering prepared lunch meals for certain teachers, she has been in Osigara's Gymnasium briefly during her classes with Vincent, Tim and Caleb, though, during this time she briefly calms to talk with Akane. History There is not anything known on the history of Rebecca Osigara as of now. Category:Character: Slumbering Power